


The Earth Crumbles

by Aliasix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Abduction, Basically if you love Goku and hate seeing him hurt don't read this, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Goku torment, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, Sanzo not being true to his own feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliasix/pseuds/Aliasix
Summary: Goku had longed for a relationship with Sanzo. His attempts to get anywhere with the monk were going no where. One night his suspicions are confirmed and he finds his 3 best friends having sex together after hiding the truth from him. Hurt and betrayed, he finds himself alone in the town, unsure how to handle his discovery. But somebody does want the heretic, and soon Goku finds himself at the mercy of a deranged doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set before the events of Even a Worm and also does not follow continuity. However Dr. Nii will refer to himself as 'Ukoku' later. If you're not sure what that name means, I highly recommend reading all of Saiyuki Reload. Fair warning, this is not going to be a fluffy story. Very bad, dubious things will happen to Goku. Especially those of the sexual nature. Dr. Nii is known to be manipulative and this story will be no different. If you're hoping Sanzo will save the day before something happens to Goku... this isn't the fic for you.

The sounds of a bed creaking and the occasional thump to the wall could be heard. It wasn’t loud enough for the entire inn to hear, but for someone with enhanced senses it was hard to miss. It was also easy to tell what was causing the noise.

Goku sat on the bed in the room next door, staring out the window as the thuds continued. It didn’t bother him before. When they had started the journey, it wasn’t uncommon for the event to occur anytime Gojyo and Hakkai shared a room. But lately it had begun to happen when the three oldest men were alone. Though he was the youngest of the group, Goku wasn’t naïve to what was causing those sounds. 

Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai were having sex.

At first Goku didn’t quite realize what had been happening. Often one of them would send him on an errand as the sun was setting, look for supplies or something like that. At first the heretic had found it to be confusing because they would pair off, knowing it wasn’t a good idea for one of them to be alone when they were being targeted. Hakuryuu ended up accompanying him and Goku was grateful for the company. Even if something were to happen to him, at least the small white dragon go seek help from someone.

Still, it was odd for them to suddenly demand for the youngest male to venture off to gather supplies on his own. Usually Hakkai would join to make sure everything was properly accounted for, or Gojyo would come to make sure the right brand of cigarettes was picked up.

When the heretic returned from his errands, usually one or two of the guys were in the shower and one was in their pajamas. But Goku knew right away what had happened while he had been sent on his task. The musk of sex was heavy in the air. The fact that they showered was their way to try and mask the scent.

They were having sex without him.

Goku understood that Gojyo and Hakkai were obviously intimate and shared a room often to delve in their carnal needs. Sanzo would always look annoyed when he shared a room with Goku, muttering about how noisy they were when they had sex.

The young man wasn’t bothered by it. Sex was part of human nature, right? He also knew he had always wanted to have such a relationship with the monk. In the beginning, he had adoration for the oldest of their group. As he got older he found himself desiring to make Sanzo his. His heart would skip a beat when he saw the blond as he undressed, his well-toned body one that begged to be touched.

Goku wasn’t a stupid young man. He knew that being a Sanzo priest meant focusing on teaching others the way of the monk life style. He also knew they were on a dangerous mission and forming a relationship was probably not a good idea. So he waited patiently. He would have his chance once they defeated Gyu Maoh. At least, that’s what he hoped.

All that changed the moment Goku realized Sanzo had been claimed by Hakkai and Gojyo. The heretic didn’t know how it happened, especially since Sanzo clearly didn’t seem interested in sex. At first the youngest male had thought it was all in his head. Maybe Sanzo had just conveniently been in the room after Hakkai and Gojyo had a romp in the sheets. But the way the monk refused to make eye contact with Goku raised his suspicions.

The heretic didn’t bring it up, but he noticed that increasingly the guys would send him out on late night errands, asking for things that would be hard to find on such short notice.

That night for instance, Gojyo had demanded a new lighter, claiming his current one was no longer functioning. Sanzo requested new bullets for his weapon, something that needed to be custom ordered. Even Hakkai asked for the young man to locate some rare herbs that could be used for medicine.

Then the door was closed in his face. Goku waited awhile, wondering if they just got right into the act of sex. He could vaguely hear their voices. Sanzo always sounded annoyed but Gojyo was, as usual, the smooth talker.

Standing in the hall way, list in hand, the heretic debated on what to do. Hakuryuu was perched on his shoulder, tilting his head curiously at the young man who clenched the paper in a firm grip. Instead of heading to do the errands, Goku paced in the room he’d be sharing with someone later. 

Sanzo and the others had no idea how much this was affecting the young sage. He had become slightly more withdrawn, but did his best to act as if everything was fine when asked about his sullen gaze. Whenever Gojyo tried to get a rise out of him, Goku would instead give the red head an icy glare and turn away from him, ignoring him. He had even tried to see if he could get information out of Hakkai, asking if someone could go with him, but the man usually came up with an excuse as to why Goku went alone, usually something about how he was younger and had more energy than them, so it made sense for him to go alone.

Still pacing in the room, the heretic began to mutter to himself, Hakuryuu becoming increasingly worried as he sat on his shoulder listening to his voice becoming more outraged. Being left alone with his thoughts so many nights, knowing his friends were engaged in such an intimate act without him had taken its toll.

“I thought I was part of the team. I am, aren’t I?” Goku murmured, eyes slightly glistening, feeling betrayed. Was he not good enough? Did they not find him attractive? What he too young? No, that wasn’t the case. Gojyo bragged that he had been laying with ‘hotties’ since he was a teenager. So why was Goku excluded?

“They never even ask me to join them…” He whispered, his heart feeling heavier by the minute. He had asked Hakkai in the past about sex, but the older man would always tell him that it would be something that he’d be able to experience when he found the right person.

“None of them want me.” Was his conclusion. He thought these three men were his closet companions. They did everything together. They were inseparable. And yet they all made the agreement to not include him in such an intimate act. Maybe they thought he was unattractive. Maybe it was because Goku was inexperienced. But, if that was the case, why was Sanzo included? The monk had said before he never dealt with the act of intercourse, never having the desire. What had changed?

Cursing softly, Goku clenched his fists at his side. He hated this feeling and he wanted answers. Not thinking about what he was doing, he stormed out of the room, heading for the one where the guys were currently in the middle of sex. Hakuryuu made a noise of surprise, not sure he understood what was going on, but it was obvious the young man was angry. 

The little dragon tugged on Goku’s cape, trying to stop him, but it was no use.

He was going to give it to them, ask them why they felt he wasn’t good enough to be part of something like this. He was old enough. He wasn’t naïve. They were all close, so why isolate him?

In an irrational state, Goku threw the door open ready to speak his mind, but the sight stopped him in his tracks. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo were currently tangled on each other, clothes in a heap on the floor, hands on some part of each other’s bodies. Beer cans were strewn on the floor, as well as a bottle of half empty wine on the table.

The sight broke something inside Goku and he found himself unable to speak. If he had any doubts before of their carnal activities before, they were gone now.

Hakkai immediately sat up, using Sanzo’s robe to cover his dignity as a heavy blush lined his face. His mouth gapped open for a moment then closed. He tried to figure out what to say, but they had most certainly been caught.

“Goku, I can explain...” The healer began to say, but Goku’s eyes wandered to Gojyo and Sanzo. The red head was quick to pull himself away from Sanzo, his eyes wide as the younger man’s intrusion. Like Hakkai he wasn’t sure what to say.

The oldest of the group, however, was quick to go on the defense. “You stupid monkey, don’t you know how to fucking knock?” He growled out, but refused to make eye contact once again with Goku. His face was bright red, flushed no doubt from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. “Didn’t you have a list of things to get?” The monk muttered, keeping his gaze averted.

Standing in the doorway, Goku felt his stomach twist in a knot as he was reprimanded for catching the guys in the act. He was the bad one, not them, who had been secretive. That feeling of betrayal rose within the heretic and he clutched the door handle, shaking slightly. His usually bright and expressive eyes dimmed, losing that optimism in the sight of seeing his friends purposely excluding him from something he also desired.

Staying silent for a few moments, the younger man suddenly gave a small, forced laugh. “Right, yeah. Sorry!” He exclaimed, his hand clenching the list in deadly grip. “I just, I wanted to… I was checking on something. I had to confirm somethin’ and I got my answer.”

Not saying anything else, Goku shut the door and made a bee line for the exit of the inn. The image of Sanzo tangled in the sheets with his best friends was burned into his mind now. He had to get away. The list of items would be found because Goku needed the distraction, to not think about the fact that he had been told constantly for days to go on lone excursions just so the guys could have sex. 

Goku wasn’t good enough for them, for Sanzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanzo wasn’t sure how it happened but he had been finding himself in bed with Hakkai and Gojyo. Well, he did know how it happened. One night after a rough day he, Gojyo, and Hakkai began to drink heavily. Sanzo had realized he was out of smokes and sent out Goku to buy him a new pack. The rest of the night had been fuzzy, but he remembered the buzz he had gotten from all the drinking he had done, and the feeling of being touched intimately.

Gojyo had been sloppily making out with Hakkai, much to Sanzo’s disgust, before turning to the monk and drunkenly telling him how he could loosen up. Sanzo had been tipsy and the feeling of Goyjo’s hands expertly navigating along his body actually felt pretty relaxing. It started with a back rub that broke down his defenses to more intimate touches. The entire time Hakkai and Gojyo asked if the monk was okay, knowing he never experienced sex before, but the monk just muttered for them to finish, too drunk and lost in the sensual feeling.

After that, Sanzo swore it would never happen again. While they didn’t go too far, Sanzo was adamant that he shouldn’t be engaging in sex when they had a mission to be on. Gojyo had teased him, telling him that the monk really seemed to enjoy it, unable to keep his mouth shut. Sanzo shot at the half demon and threatened the two not to tell the youngest member of the group about what happened.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed. He had woken up feeling pretty relaxed the next morning. But something nagged him in the back of his mind that it wasn’t quite right.

Later that week, Hakkai and Gojyo had gotten a room and after dinner they quickly made their way to it, a glint in their eye before looking over at Sanzo as if inviting him to make things more interesting. The monk rolled his eyes and waved his hand to dismiss them before looking over at Goku who was finishing up a plate of meat buns and sharing a piece with Hakuryuu.

He could feel a heat in his lower belly as he looked at the young man. Goku was a perfectly sculpted creature, a body that definitely matched that of a god’s. But his eyes still had that curious, innocent look to them. Even if Sanzo did want to claim him, he felt unworthy to. Goku was untouched, pure.

The heat inside him uncoiled, imaging taking the young man in a heated embrace atop the bed in their room. He was sure Goku’s moans were probably loud and would drive the monk wild. But he immediately tried to silence those intrusive thoughts. Sanzo didn’t deserve Goku. Instead of trying to figure out why he felt this way, he glanced at the heretic and then towards the door.

“Goku, I didn’t get today’s paper. Go buy me a copy… and…” He paused to think. “Bring me something good to read. The next village is 2 days of driving and I need something to occupy myself with so I can ignore you bastards.” He flicked the golden card in Goku’s direction. “Don’t buy frivolous shit. Newspaper. Book.”

Goku pouted, looking at the darkening sky but nodding. The small dragon was quick to perch on his shoulder and nuzzle his messy brown hair. “Aw, thanks Hakuryuu! I’m glad someone is coming with me!” He pet the dragon on the head before snatching up the golden card, heading for the door.

Sanzo knew it would take the heretic awhile. He lived to please Sanzo and would probably thumb through several books in hopes of finding one that would entertain him. After Goku left the monk headed to Gojyo and Hakkai’s room, thoughts of ravaging Goku still on his mind. He needed release.

The next couple weeks were the same. The group would arrive at an inn and at some point Gojyo and Hakkai would retreat to a room for some sexual relief. Sanzo would find a way to distract the young man, either sending him on an errand or telling him about an interesting place to visit in town. Goku was slowly becoming more and more suspicious. While he wasn’t the brightest of the group he was perceptive.

Sanzo knew he had to send the young man off. Now that he had a taste for sex he had begun desiring the young man more and more. He couldn’t claim Goku though. Sanzo was a broken man, he didn’t deserve such a happy soul like the heretic. Surely his shine would dull being with someone like the monk.

His thoughts were always of Goku when Gojyo or Hakkai pleasured him. He had only gotten blow jobs but it was enough to satisfy his needs. They knew he was imagining Goku being the one to touch him so intimately and they were fine with it. Though one night as Hakkai showered, Gojyo asked him why Sanzo didn’t just ask the young man to join in.

Sanzo immediately dismissed it. His excuse was that Goku shouldn’t be brought into such depraved things. Gojyo had commented that sex was a part of life and they should include him as well. The blond had pointed out that Goku never brought up sex before and he shouldn’t be rushed, quickly ending the conversation.

He now regretted not taking the half demon’s advice.

The young heretic stood in the doorway, staring as the three were tangled up amongst the bed sheets and themselves. The monk hadn’t missed the way Goku’s eyes seem to lose their shine as he took in the sight before him. He looked devastated.

Of course, Sanzo did the only thing he knew how to do in this situation; he went on the defense. He scolded the youngest of their group, and instead of getting fired up the young man immediately accepted defeat. The monk knew Goku well and the laugh he gave out was forced as he tried to hide how hurt he felt.

Sanzo felt a knot in a stomach. He knew he had fucked up big time.

The blond could barely figure out what was going on after that, too tipsy from drinking so much. But he heard Goku say something about finding an answer. He clearly knew this had been going on for a while. Groaning, Sanzo pushed Gojyo off him and fumbled himself into a seated position. The mood definitely had been killed.

“Damn it.” The monk groaned, rubbing his head. He was too drunk to deal with this. 

Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other, worry lining their faces.

“We should go after him.” Hakkai was quick to say, finding his monocle and adjusting it on his face so he could see better.

“I have a feeling he’s probably going to be pissed at us.” The red head muttered but searched for his pants. He knew he needed to wash up a bit first before heading off to find the monkey.

“Perhaps, but I have a feeling he’s not in a good state of mind. Leaving him like this is not a good idea.” Hakkai replied, looking around for his own clothing mixed with everyone else’s.

“He’ll come back.” Sanzo muttered, moving his hand out to grab a beer and taking a swig.

“I don’t know, you saw his face, right?” Gojyo rubbed the back of his head, feeling guilty. “I’m going to clean up a bit and go look for him. Just to be on the safe side, y’know?”

“I’ll go ahead with Gojyo. Sanzo you can stay here and wait for him.” Hakkai knew Goku would never willingly leave the group, but just like the half demon he too had seen the expression on the young man’s face. The young man was deeply wounded by their actions. Maybe they should have talked to him, to see if he wanted to join them, instead of assuming he was too young to understand sex.

Sanzo did his best to ignore the nagging thoughts in his head. He should have been honest with his own feelings and talked to the heretic. They were all participating in such an intimate act and not including Goku because they all assumed he was too young or wasn’t interested.

How senseless could they be? Goku was more than likely at the age where he would be interested in sex and want to experiment. Because he only knew Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai, he wouldn’t really find himself attracted to people they met in town. He wasn’t like Gojyo who like to have flings with women. 

“Fuck.” Sanzo muttered, allowing himself to fall back against the bed. Goku had always completely trusted the monk, was unconditionally loyal to him. The monk wondered if he had completely broken that faith now.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku stood outside the store where he was to pick up supplies but on the door read a sign that said ‘Closed’ in big red letters. He couldn’t even distract himself now by shopping. The image of Sanzo wrapped up in such an intimate way with his friends burned into his mind and often he found himself staring at nothing, lost in his thoughts.

Goku knew he was the youngest of the group, but he wasn’t a child anymore. He was 20 now and had grown up significantly during the journey. He must have been unappealing to the guys. He tried to rationalize with himself why they would leave him out of something like that.

Maybe he wasn’t physically attractive. Maybe they still considered him too childish. The thought made the young man’s chest ache. 

Goku turned and walked away from the store, not sure what to do now. Hakuryuu chirped and landed on his shoulder, nuzzling the young man’s cheek and trying to cheer him up. The young man smiled slightly and rubbed under the baby dragon’s muzzle.

“Thanks, Hakuryuu. At least I have you.” The heretic leaned against the wall of the inn, sighing and looking up at the stars in the sky. “Still, though… why did they leave me out like that? Especially Sanzo. I’ve been wanting to do things with him for years.” 

While he had never experienced sex, Goku wasn’t naïve to the desires of his own body. Goku had spent some nights trying to suppress his moans, thinking of how he wanted to tangle up with the monk in a heated union. He’d stroked himself while in the bath alone where others couldn’t hear or see him, thinking about Sanzo’s perfectly sculpted body and amazing hair that would no doubt be silky to the touch.

The young man frowned and shook his head quickly. Now wasn’t the time to think about such things, especially not when he had just been hurt so badly. He turned to look over at the baby dragon on his shoulder. “Sorry, Hakuryuu! It’s weird for me to talk about sex and stuff with you, aint it? I mean I don’t even know if you unde-“

Hakuryuu suddenly jumped off the heretic’s shoulder, making a shrill cry and flying above Goku’s head. The brunet immediately knew something wasn’t right but before he could turn around he felt something sharp prick him in the arm. Cursing, he knew his emotions had distracted him. He was caught off guard and hadn’t even heard the attack coming. 

Goku looked down to see a syringe injected into his arm. Quickly he yanked it out in hopes to stop the concoction from entering his body, but it looked empty when he was able to inspect the syringe. Whatever was going to happen, he would have to be quick before the drugs affected him. 

“Hakuryuu, do you see anyone?” The young man murmured, summoning his nyoi bo and standing with his back to the wall so he couldn’t be attacked from behind. The dragon peered around but his vision was poor and he wasn’t able to see anything. It didn’t help that it was dark. 

Goku could feel his heart thumping in his chest. This was why it was always a bad idea to go out alone. They were always being targeted by Gyokumen Koshu and it wasn’t uncommon for them to be ambushed. They had always used something of a buddy system. He felt an ache in his heart that the scenario he had been so concerned about was now happening, all because his friends wanted some alone time. He was in this situation because of his companions’ carnal desires.

“My, my. You are an interesting subject after all.” An unfamiliar voice cut through the night and Goku was quick to turn towards it. “A normal human would already be feeling the effects of the drugs you just got a dose of, but then again… you aren’t human, are you?”

This wasn’t looking good. Whoever this was had some insight on Goku if they knew he wasn’t a human. Now he was torn on what to do. More than likely he was about to get into a fight. Did he want to risk getting wandering villagers involved by going further into town to get Sanzo and the others? Or should he lead the demon away and avoid any possible casualties?

At the thought of his friends he could feel that tightening pain in his chest again. ‘I don’t need their help.’ The bitter thoughts entered his mind and clouded his better judgement. The heretic turned to look up at Hakuryuu. The last thing he wanted to happen was for his little companion to get hurt in any way.

“You get somewhere safe, Hakuryuu. I’m going to lead this guy away from the village.” He whispered, but the little dragon wasn’t going to let Goku go off alone and flew after him as the heretic moved away from the houses and headed towards the outskirts.

As he ran he started to feel sluggish, often tripping over his own two feet. Luckily drugs didn’t always affect him the way it did for others so it worked through his system at a much slower pace. The heretic could fight it off.

“How noble of you to try and lure me away from the town so the humans aren’t caught in the crossfire.” The voice called out again, catching Goku by surprise. “But don’t fret. I wasn’t here for them. And you’ve made my job much easier by isolating yourself.”

Goku raised up his staff and tried to find the youkai in the darkness. He listened for any kind of movement with his hypersensitive hearing but he suddenly felt a massive throbbing in his head, causing him to falter and press his palm against his eye. “What did you do to me? What are you after?” Goku murmured, fighting against the warning signs his body was giving him.

From the corner of his eye the young heretic could see a figure, what seemed to be a lanky man wearing a white trench coat. His hair was slicked back but messy, stubble along his jaw. In his arm was a stuffed rabbit. He was a peculiar looking fellow. Straightening his posture, Goku looked towards the new comer with a defiant glare.

“Such a wild creature needs a tranquilizer to be subdued, though I didn’t realize your heretic genes would make it harder for my drugs to take effect. Perhaps I should have doubled the dosage.”

As the man spoke, Goku felt as if his head was starting to spin, his vision blurring, his body feeling too warm suddenly and making it hard to breathe. He had to deal with this guy now before he completely succumbed to the concoction he was administered. Talking to this man was affecting his adrenaline and allowing the drug to take over. Without warning he dashed forward, swinging his staff towards the human.

Maybe it was because he was sluggish that he missed, or maybe this guy was actually very fast, because he swore he was about to land a devastating blow on the man’s face. Before he could realize what was happening, Goku felt something slam into his chest and barely had time to look down to see a knee making contact with him. Instantly he felt the air escape his lungs and he was thrown back from the force, landing hard on his side. Cringing and not expecting that, Goku lifted himself up in time to see Hakuryuu had flown at the man’s face in an attempt to get him away from his fallen companion.

“H-Hakuryuu! Get out of here!” Despite Goku’s cries it was too late. The man was not only strong but speedy and he had managed to grab the small dragon by the neck. “Leave him alone! Don’t hurt him!”

“No need to be concerned. I’m not planning on harming your little friend. However, he’s getting in the way and I can’t have that.” As Goku struggled to get to his feet, the doctor pulled out another syringe and injected it into the dragon’s side. Soon Hakuryuu stopped flailing and went limp as the lanky man casually dropped him to the ground.

The heretic was quick to collect the tiny dragon into his arms, his expression horrified at thinking his companion was dead, but the creature let out a little snore.

“I didn’t kill him, he’s just taking a nap. Something you should be doing too.” Before Goku could respond he felt a foot connect with his jaw and once again he was sent falling backwards, blood spilling from his mouth as Hakuryuu fell from his hold.

Gripping his staff, Goku attempted to get to his feet but his legs felt like jelly. Unable to steady himself he soon fell to his knees. The throbbing in his head began to worsen and his vision became even more hazy. It felt like the heat spreading through his body was getting to his brain. Goku could see two of the doctor now, walking towards him slowly as his eye lids began to close. He struggled against the enticing need to pass out thanks to the chemical mixture running through his veins.

Goku felt a warm hand cup under his chin, forcing him to look up into the eyes of the strange doctor. “Sleep, little monkey. Rest your eyes for a while. You are tired, aren’t you?”

He _was _tired.__

__It almost hurt to keep his eyes open. Staying awake, keeping the fog from clouding over his mind, was becoming incredibly hard. Goku’s mouth opened with the intent to say something but his body felt heavy and his mind was succumbing to sleep. He gazed up into the man’s eyes with clouded vision, engulfed by the darkness he could see in them. It was like the heretic was staring into a void and he couldn’t help but be drawn in. It was the opposite of Sanzo’s light._ _

__Finally, Goku was unable to fight the drug and went limp, falling into the doctor’s waiting arms and being easily lifted. The lanky male glanced down at the sleeping dragon on the ground and smirked. He had no reason to take the little creature with him._ _

__He’d leave Hakuryuu as a bread crumb for Sanzo to find and realize his little monkey was abducted. It wasn’t any fun if the game didn’t have a challenge to it after all._ _

__He wondered how long it would take for the team of misfits to find their monkey again. It didn’t matter when they did, because even a couple hours would be enough for him to break Goku in some way. Considering how strong willed the heretic was, the doctor looked forward to destroying that optimism and dragging him into the darkness._ _

__It would tear Genjo Sanzo apart._ _


End file.
